


like the rain

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: 21. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”(writing prompt exercise from 2018, posted without editing)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
> asked by i-crossed-the-narrow-sea.

He’s been different, lately, Brienne has noticed. Since he came north, got out of King’s Landing, there’s a set to his shoulder that wasn’t there before. It’s different from the defeated and bitter slope from when she first met him, and not the same as the weary and resigned posture from when she last saw him with the meeting between the rulers. She doesn’t know how to describe it, but despite the fact the world as they know it will probably be either utterly better or completely destroyed soon, he seems to be oddly at peace as they walk back to Winterfell. 

Or rather, while they wait to finish walking back. What should have been a quick morning patrol had turned sour when the weather decided to unleash a cold, blistery rain that had them hunkering under one of the larger pine trees that dotted the northern landscape. 

Brienne had been shaking the water off her hair and hands when Jaime called her name. She turned to see him still out in the rain, waving her to join him.

“What are you doing? We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to what, feel the rain?” She scoffed, disbelief evident in her voice. 

Jaime gave her his customary smirk, though it was hard to see peeking out from the hair plastered to his face. “Come here.” At her scoff, he rolled his eyes. “Are you really afraid of a little water?” His smirk widened, so she began to turn away.

“Brienne.” His voice was low but she heard him clearly over the rain and the wind and something in his voice had her sighing and walking out to him, wincing the moment the storm hit her in the face.

As soon as she was close to him, Jaime wiped her hair from her face, and the touch made her toes curl in her boots. “I’m here. Can we please go now?” She raised her hand to block some of the rain, but Jaime had other plans.

Grabbing her upraised hand, Jaime tugged her forward, their armor clanking together as one hand guided her face into the curve of his neck, effectively shielding her from the sideways drizzle.

Brienne felt her breathe puff against his neck and back onto her face, but knew that wasn’t why her face felt so warm. His wet hair against hers sent a river down her shoulders, but the sensation was distant compared to the feeling of his hand stroking the nape of her neck, his fingers cautiously flexing against her hip. Jaime shifted, tucking his nose against her chin.

“I’ve always liked the rain,” he murmured. “It’s a new beginning, a fresh start.” The timber of his voice sent a shiver down her spine, straight into her belly, and she found herself wrapping her arms around his waist in return and tucking her face closer to him.

His shoulders were strong, free, she thought, and let her eyes close as she allowed herself to lean on him.


End file.
